Soma Uchiha - Character
by Ikousetsu
Summary: This is a character that hopefully will make it into General Spirit's Balance story created by Lupine Horror


**Name: Soma Uchiha** (Half Blooded uchiha while the other half is Inuzuka)

Mother was the Inuzuka while his father was the uchiha

 **Age:** 22 (So in the same Age/birth generation as Yugao Uzuki) (I would suggest hunter Nin as his position/rank his official rank is chunin)

 **Social standing within the Clan:** Black sheep because of parentage while he is not close to the main(heir/lord) in blood related

 **Bloodlines:** He has the strong sense of smell and sight from the Inuzuka while also at the same time he has the sharingan. (He has the Mangekyo Sharingan and no one has the knowledge of him having it. He does not have much experience with the mangekyo so it is mainly going by his experience with the regular stages of the sharingan and instinct. be perceives the mangekyo as useless because of the damage it does to his eyes) (He has no knowledge of what that stage can do since he had not experimented and had not been in a situation where it would force the key to use one of the abilities by instinct)

 **Mangekyo:** This is just a summary on how he had gained it. Soma was dating a female comrade (It was a series relationship, if she was to have lived they most likely would of became husband and wife and had children) and they were on the same mission together, Soma was the Team leader at this stage therefor the team was following his plans for the mission and during that mission her death had happened and It was from a direct result from his planning because of the assigned task for her(Distractions/luring the enemies) He had seen it happen since he was on his way to provide assistance if it was necessary (If there was unexpected problems that had arisen therefor not going to plan) In the end he fall heartedly believe her death was his fault and his alone since it was his plan his actions that put that part of the plan in motion (therefor hitting the requirement needed to gain the eye stage)

 **Element:** First natural element (the one that appeared first and the strongest) is water while he two others that appeared naturally is Earth and Fire (the reason why these appeared not at the same time as the water one is because he was tested by his fathers guiding when he was young since he was having issues in passing the Test that all proper "uchihas" complete (The fireball Jutsu (now on this point I do not remember if it was canon or something I had picked up through out my Naruto fanfiction reading)) His elements are Natural and they will appear now when tested since his charka had time to mature (Stupid water was overpowering his others). While he may not have the natural talent in learning wind and lighting he does have some C to D rank jutsu in those element categories. (like his opponent was sent under the water he would use a lighting jutsu on the water.(You know how that works :P)

 **Summoning Contract:** Panthers

Ill just state that the village believe that his skill rank Mid A rank while truly he is a S rank ninja with ease. (If push to the limit he would be At Mid S rank)

 **Proficiencies:**

 **Sensor methods: Soma has three ways of Sensing**

 **1)Ground/Earth Seeking:** Soma can passively sense people that are on the ground in a far radius distance passively but when he is actively using his technique it completely out preforms his passive range downside in this is that he must be not moving to use his technique

 **2) Second method is charka seeking(** Or whatever you would call it but he can sense when chakra is being used this has quite a limited amount of range compared to the ground method.)(This has a passive and a active. It follows the same logic as by he can not move when using it but the range would be massively increased.

 **3) KI Detection (Self Explanatory)** This has a small range detection.

Ground/Earth seeking is long distance method of sensor while Charka seeking would be short to mid range while the KI Detection would be From person to Short range.

 **Genjutsu S** rank (Does not need sharingan) W/ Sharingan it just helps with a focus point and channelling of charka (therefor not as costly)

This means multi Layering, anchoring of genjutsu, mass Targeting, making it that pain does not disrupt the genjutsu since those signals can be blocked or lead to another action (Like when Tsunade fighting kabuto and her medic technique swap around signals for kabutos movement)

And what ever you think is worthy for S rank

 **Taijutsu** Mid A Rank (Parentally there is no Uchiha Clan based taijutsu (witch I find stupid since come on how could they not have one when they survived through the clan war era) So anyway I am stating that they do have a foundation for each body type and Soma uses both a soft and hard taijustsu that can be switched between instantly (Or without any issues)

Another thing when using taijutsu soma can push in some of his charka on contact that can be used to target certain points of the body or can be used for genjutsu

 **Ninjutsu S+** Like stated early in my comment. Soma has three natural main elements and can use C to D jutsus of wind and lighting (But normally these only used to aid his other techniques)

Sub Ninjutsu: Elemental and charka Manipulation

 **Elemental manipulation:** S for Water/Earth/Fire while B for wind and Lighting

 **Charka Manipulation:** S Rank

 **Appearance:** Black Hair that is flat and fall short of the collar bone the hair has point end points. The fringe is messy but is open enough so it does not completely block the eyes. The eyes are light charcoal coloured so the pupil is visible. The pupil is Slit. The skin light paled. Soma is Medium tall (have no idea what that would be. he is not short but he is not Extremely tall so compared to a tall person he is just a bit short)

 **Attitude:** He does not give a damn who you are and hardly respects people(but follows the norm for higher rank people like he wont call hokage old fart/man but by his title)(therefor not stupid), he likes to be left alone. Soma is Extremely Ruthless and selfish and does not care about what had happened to the clan and holds no loyalty towards the village either. Main reason why this person has not gone missing nin is that he has been left alone and there has not much interrupting to his alone time. He would leave if he knew that he could easily not be found(therefor keep his alone time)

Thank you for reading :) the character may be overpowered but He is a S rank Ninja for a reason. If you need a reason why he had lived from the massacre then it is simple. He was out on a mission or he was out doing hunter nin stuff.


End file.
